


Can you show me?

by AndrewHussie



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max:Fury Road
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, War Boys, innocent nux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewHussie/pseuds/AndrewHussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon shared their headcanon of Nux not knowing anything about sex besides the minimal knowledge the other War Boys had. Not knowing what it is, he asks Max to explain. Cue Max being kinda awk about talking about it with him. Eventually Max shows him what the good feeling the other boys were talking about is. Anon wanted hand jobs and feels, though it's not so much of a feels fic as it is Nux getting to learn people stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you show me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon my baby Anon my honey Anon my ragtime grayface](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+my+baby+Anon+my+honey+Anon+my+ragtime+grayface).



> I have this headcanon going that Max pulled Nux up out of the war rig crash site, and now they're just kinda riding around the desert as travel buddies who kinda fall in love at some point. So that's the setting, i guess.

Nux watched the desert go by through his side window, letting his mind wander. During the time with the Wives, he had seen so much. He had obviously seen different groups of people before, the ones that he and the other War Boys fought and killed when out in battle or on supply runs. At the time, all he saw them as were threats, angry beasts to challenge him on his way the Gates of Valhalla. Something put there to prove his worth. 

Now he could see that they were multi-faceted people as well, in some sense at least. They probably had war brothers too, and maybe companions back home wherever they lived. He had never thought about the world outside the Citadel, there was no need- he lived, he died, he lived again. Why would he care what laid beyond the confines of the world he had known? Nux didn’t even realize he should be thinking about stuff like that, stuff like what people did outside of War, or building road racers. 

At some point, maybe a few years back, he had been assigned to bring water to the Coma Doof Warrior’s quarters. He had heard a calm strumming melody coming from the room, nothing like what he and the other boys had always heard as they raced into battle. It made something stir inside Nux that he didn’t understand. A light pushing at his chest that made him breath deep. He felt light as he listened through the door to what he assumed was the Coma Doof Warrior playing. It made him uncomfortable to feel this, he felt like it was wrong. He set the water down on the small table outside the door and knocked, rushing away as he heard the melody twang to a stop immediately as he knocked. 

He hadn’t brought up that memory in a while. 

There was something else he had a vague memory of- something he overheard the other War Boys whispering about. A really, really good feeling you got when you pressed against another person. They said something about rubbing, and spit or something but when one of them said it felt ‘better than chrome’ he quickly left as he didn’t want to listen to them blaspheme against the glorious Valhalla. 

Now that apparently Valhalla didn’t exist, or at least Immortan Joe wasn’t a God, Nux let his mind wander back to that night, maybe there were things that felt better than chrome? It was a weird thought to turn over in his mind, Capable had leaned against him for a whole night and he’d admit it felt nice, he wouldn’t say it was better than being shiny. Maybe he didn’t spit on her enough or something. 

He peaked over at the older man driving. Max was staring straight ahead at the endless expanse of desert that lay in front of them. Max had come from outside the Citadel. Nux had no idea where he actually came from, but he seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about a lot of things that Nux hadn’t realized even existed, so maybe Max would know more about it. 

Without even a glance, Max let out a gruff “What?” hoping that Nux would say it was nothing and leave him alone. 

“There’s this thing, maybe you could tell me what it is,” Nux stared, quickly trailing off as he realized he didn’t know how to explain it at all. 

Max gave a grunt that either meant ‘hurry up’ or ‘here we go again’ or both.

“Well, so I heard some of the other War Boys talking about it. I’m not sure if you know what it is, but maybe you do. They were talking about rubbing, and spit, and feeling really good from it?”

Max shot a glance over at Nux now, his brow furrowed. He let out another grunt. 

“Better than chrome they said, which I think is impossible, but they seemed to all agree-“

“Sex.”

“What?” Nux gave a confused look to Max.

Max rubbed at the side of his nose with his thumb for a second before breathing in, keeping his eyes on the road, albeit somewhat shifty. 

“What you’re talking about is called sex. People… people do it to make babies.” 

This just confused Nux even more. “And it feels good?”

Max gave a noncommittal grunt and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He really didn’t want to have the sex talk right now, wasn’t this kid like nineteen or something? Immortan Joe really had these guys brainwashed if they didn’t even know what sex was at that age. 

Nux grew silent and Max hoped he would drop the subject. Just as he thought the conversation was done Nux furrowed his brow and said, “So you spit on someone and rub them, and you get a baby? Is that what happened to the Wives?” 

Max’s mouth went dry. 

“No. No, what Joe did to them wasn’t sex it was… bad.” 

Nux’s shoulders dropped, all of this was so completely confusing to him, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Show me, then?” 

Max stopped breathing for a second, and let the air go slowly, “You don’t know what you’re asking.” 

Nux stared at him. That was the whole point of asking, because he didn’t know and Max wasn’t exactly the most talkative person on this planet. (The planet was another new concept to Nux, the idea that there was just an infinite expanse of land even past the infinite plains of the desert was just insane to him, stuff was just so big outside the Citadel.) 

“Why won’t you? It’s not like I need to be protected by you.” Nux could feel the beginnings of anger bubble inside the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t some War Pup that could be easily swayed. Max glanced at him, noticing the defiant glare on Nux’s face. 

Max let the car roll to a stop, and turned his body slightly to face Nux. 

“Come here.” Max commanded, motioning his chin down to the space directly next to him. Nux was a little too eager to press in close to Max, not quite sure what was about to happen but ready to prove himself. Max watched him intensely for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips onto Nux’s, watching him. Nux froze, keeping eye contact with Max, unsure what to do. Max brought a hand up to Nux’s cheek and pulled away slightly. 

“Just relax.” Max mumbled into the gap between their lips. Nux did his best to comply as Max brought their lips back together and rested his other hand on Nux’s hip, squeezing. Nux had definitely been grabbed many times in his life, but it was never like what Max was doing. All this was, was light pressure on a soft spot of skin right on his belt line, but he could feel something stir inside him. The two points of soft pressure, on his lips and on his hip, made Nux’s head fuzzy. He figured out that he should move his lips up against Max’s as well, and he let his fingertips rest on Max’s jawline, unsure if that was okay to do. 

Max used his thumb to pry open Nux’s mouth and let his tongue slip in. Nux decided it was fine to just let his own hand rest fully on Max’s cheek, and he could feel Max’s jaw move as they rubbed their tongues together. Apparently rubbing actually did feel really good. 

Nux’s eyes grew wide as he felt Max cup his hand over the crotch of Nux’s pants, a good feeling shot up through him and he could feel a little moan try to escape his mouth. Max kept palming at Nux, who could feel his dick growing hard in his pants and his mind going hollow. Max brought his other hand down to Nux’s pants and unzipped them, grabbing Nux out through his fly, and giving a squeeze. 

Nux had to break apart their mouths to let out a low moan that he couldn’t control. Nux’s eyes followed Max’s hand as he spat into it and brought it back down to pump up and down Nux’s penis, watching Nux’s face intently as his eyes fought to stay open and his mouth lay slack jaw. Max slid his thumb into Nux’s open mouth and let it rest there, pressing on his tongue. Nux didn’t really know what to do with it, but he let Max keep it there. After a second it was removed, a thin trail of spit dragged along his bottom lip, replaced by Max’s mouth again. 

This mouth press didn’t last as long as the other one, just a quick application of pressure and release. Nux was fine with that though, because it was getting increasingly difficult to take in oxygen fast enough into his heaving chest. It had only been a minute or two of Max’s steady pressure on his penis, but Nux could feel the increasingly strong jolts of pleasure stabbing through his body. He looked back down at the rapid twist and tug of Max’s hand on him, and could feel himself panting at the image, though not sure why. 

Max directed Nux by the jaw to look back up at his face, wanting to watch the younger man when he came. He let his hand rest on the back of Nux’s neck and held it there, warmth radiating from Max onto him. Nux could barely process the gentle touch as his mind went blank and he could feel his whole body instantly tense in one of the most euphoric sensations he had felt during his half-life. 

Before he knew what was happening, Max was throwing a rag from the backseat at him to clean up the weird sticky mess that was now all over his lower belly. Nux took it and scooted back to lean against the passenger door, very tired all of a sudden and feeling too loose to support himself. 

“Does this mean I’m gonna have a kid, then?”

Max had to fight a smile as he shook his head and mouthed the word ‘No.’ 

“Oh. Lovely, I don’t think I could raise anything right now, I’m pretty sleepy.”

Max tenderly smiled and half rolled his eyes as he keyed the ignition and let the car start back up. At some point, he’d have to explain the idea that babies take some time and don’t happen instantaneously, like Nux seemed to believe. 

 

“What was that thing we did with our mouths?”

Max glanced at the younger man. “Kissing.”

“Kissing, I liked that.”

Max let his face soften, giving an approving noise. 

Nux smiled and looked out the window, letting his mind wander.


End file.
